Four Long Years
by xchent
Summary: It's Been Four Long Year since Anzu had seen Yami, she tends to feel lonely and something missing in her heart without him, will he ever come back? Rated 14 and up, just to safe. maybe oneshot, maybe not. R&R! -Yami&Anzu-


**Four Long Years**

**By -xchent.**

A/N.: Well, this isn't my _first_ fanfic, I've done many others, I'm just to lazy to upload all of them. This is kind of AU. Since Yami and Anzu knew each other when there just little kids. I hope you all enjoy this fanfic, if you don't . . . then feel free to flame, I understand your feelings for this fic, so do whatever, I'll be happy with whatever you post. Thanks, and Enjoy! R&R.

* * *

Silence. Yes, there was _silence._ I could feel the wind blowing, but I could not hear it. It's been very long since I've seen him. If only I could hear his _pure voice, _If only I could see his _beautiful smile_. I sure miss those days . . . But, Why? Why am I still waiting, it's been four years, for long years . . . Were all grown now, we all became mature. But I feel something's missing in my heart . . . And I can feel it's _him_.

"Yami-kun . . . I miss you . . ." Small tear drops dropped from Anzu's eyes. "Is it over? Will I ever see him again? Well, I guess that's something **fate** has to decide."

- - - - - - - - -

_**FLASHBACK**_

The sun shone brightly in the cloudless blue, children were laughing, and jumping around, and just having fun.

Sitting near a fountain, a young girl, no older than fourteen or fifthteen, sat with her friend, a young boy of equal age.

Her shining brown hair was chin length, kind of red tips at the ends. Her young face held a look of strong stubbornness and determination, emphasized by soft emerald eyes that seemed endlessly wise. Her young, but beautiful form was covered in a green dress, that at first glance appeared to be normal, but upon closer inspection, you could see it was of fine material.

Her companion had spikey hair that looked punk, it was dirty blonde with some highlights, his eyes were violet and blue mixed. he was quite shorter than the girl, by about 3 inches His face was still young, and the corners of his lips seemed to have a smile playing forever at the edges. His sleeveless black shirt, and his regular dark blue pants. though not as fine as the girl's, were still incredibly handsome.

"Anzu, I'm bored, there's nothing much to do!" the boy muttered, crossing his arms and tapping his foot in an impatient fashion. "We've been sitting near this fountain all day. Why don't we do something! Like duel? Or something just fun!"

The girl, Anzu, simply smiled sweetly at her friend Yami, and laughed. "I'm sorry, it's just this place is so peaceful, no one knows this place but us, remember we use to go here when we were kids?"

The boy grinned, as he jumped to the ground, laid his head back down. "Haha, yeah, we had lots of fun here, and hey! You remember when we kiss--." Yami paused for a moment and started to blushed horribly.

"What? You mean . . . when we . . ." Anzu started to blush too, "Oh we were just kids! That's all right? There's nothing going between us . . . " Anzu looked heartbroken when she said those words . . . She didn't really mean it, did she?

" . . . Yeah, just kids! That's all . . ." Yami frowned, he looked down and sighed.

" . . . . So, How did we kiss? I mean, it's funny once you think about, we were kids!" Anzu couldn't help but giggle.

"Well, that was 5 years ago wasn't it? We were six, and we just kissed I guess . . ." it was still quite awkward to talk about there kiss, for Yami, but he somehow was enjoying it.

"I…I- see . . . And how did the kiss go . . . ?" Anzu sat next on the ground next to Yami.

Yami's eyes opened wide, "Uh, it went like this . . ."

And so, she knew what was coming… a kiss.

It seemed like time had slowed as Yami gently placed his lips upon hers.

The feeling was sweet, sweeter than anything he had experienced in his entire eleven years of living. He actually did kiss her before, but it was accident, and that time he did not actually enjoy it. It also felt strangely unusual at the same time… Before, He'd thought that kissing was gross, but now that he was actually receiving a kiss, he actually thought he kind of enjoyed it.

Yami, horribly crimson, mumbled a quick excuse before rushing from the fountain, leaving Anzu to herself.

The next day, The two still felt kind of awkward near each other, but as time passed the memory faded in shadows. And was forgotten.

* * *

A/N.: what did you think? First chapter of Four Long Years, or maybe just a oneshot. I depends on your guys reviews! If theres more flames, then I might as well discountinue it. Well, Oh well, I'll find out! Thanks for Reading! R&R!


End file.
